One less problem
by xNJx
Summary: Wade suit Peter tous les soirs lorsque ce dernier part patrouiller. Sauf que Peter en a marre, ce n'est plus possible. Wade décide alors de s'excuser. Mais ils savent tous les deux ce qu'ils veulent : Un peu plus, et tout en même temps / SpideyPool, M pour langage et scène (léger)


**One less problem**

Bon. Me voilà. Me voili voilou dans ce nouveau fandom. J'aime trop le Spideypool, mais j'me suis jamais lancée. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai une fiction en cours ''Cette chose appelée la vie'' où il y a du Spideypool (mais pas énorme quoi x'D). Donc voilà. J'espère que ''mon premier essai'' vous plaira.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Angie.

...

Peter commençait à bouillonner. C'était plus possible. Ca faisait quoi, allez, deux semaines maintenant. Il avait tenu deux semaines, c'était déjà bien, non ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans la ruelle. Il était debout, ''tout seul'' dans la ruelle sombre et déserte. Peter était en pleine patrouille du soir. Et comme toujours...

« Putain, » grogna t-il.

« C'est pas bien, les gros mots. » fit une voix derrière lui.

Enfin, il savait exactement de qui il s'agissait.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que, au final, Wade sortit de l'ombre. Il portait son costume. Son putain de costume moulant qui faisait de lui Deadpool. Mais en vrai, même sans le costume il l'était aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » lui demanda Peter, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Wade s'esclaffa.

« Tu me demande ça tous les soirs. C'est lassant. »

« Parce que tu me suis tous les soirs, Wade. »

L'interpellé tapa dans ses mains et rejoignit Peter.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Wade était proche, maintenant. Peter se recula un peu. Mais trop au goût de Wade.

« Ca me ferait un problème de moins. Alors merci d'arrêter. »

Et Peter s'éloigna.

Bizarrement Wade resta silencieux et immobile. Putain c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi il se sentait si impuissant avec ce type ?

Peter disparut dans les airs, sans même jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

…

« Salut ! » s'écria Wade.

Peter sursauta.

Mais que foutait ce con à la fenêtre de son appartement au vingtième étage ? Et comment savait-il qu'il habitait ici ? Puis bon sang, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder comme ça ?!

« Sympa, le caleçon. » commenta Wade, en se faufilant dans la chambre.

Peter rougit légèrement.

« Dégage de chez moi, » grogna t-il.

Mais Wade n'écoutait pas. N'écoutait plus, du moins.

Peter cacha sa nudité partielle sous les draps.

« Je, hum, voulais m'excuser. » marmonna Wade.

Peter haussa un sourcil. Vraiment ? Wade Wilson qui était en train de s'excuser. Il ne put retenir son rire. Son fou rire, plus particulièrement. Il se roula sur lui même, se tenant les côtes tant il était hilare.

« C'est trop-trop-trop- »

Il n'arrivait même plus à terminer sa phrase.

Wade serra les dents et finit par se lever. Il le plaqua sur le matelas, dégagea les draps de son corps et bloqua ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Peter continuait de rigoler, mais le rouge sur ses joues était trop équivoque.

Il sentait lui aussi, ce qu'il se passait.

C'était trop fort pour être ignoré.

« Tu veux t'marrer ? » le questionna malicieusement Wade, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son ventre. Puis il passa aux côtes, qu'il commença à chatouiller doucement.

Peter se tortilla et finit par se tordre dans tous les sens. Les éclats de rire résonnaient dans la chambre.

Wade se délectait du spectacle sous lui, même si, sincèrement, il avait vraiment envie d'autre chose. Surtout qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher sa gaule monstre. Et puis, c'était pas simple du tout dans un costume aussi moulant. Et voyant.

Peter s'arrêta en sentant la dite gaule contre sa cuisse. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Wade.

Ce dernier se pencha. Doucement. Lentement. Il savait faire durer les choses, même si, eh bien, il voulait vite le faire. Le faire vite mais bien. De toute façon, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, il en était convaincu.

Peter soupira lorsque Wade s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Leurs lèvres étaient trop proches. C'était pas possible, il fallait faire quelque chose.

Et ce fut Peter qui fit quelque chose. Il lui sauta littéralement dessus, le repoussa sur le côté. Maintenant au dessus de lui. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Et posa une main sur sa bouche. Comme outré. Non franchement, outré.

« T'es puceau, ou quoi ? » blagua Wade, en bougeant un peu le bassin, si bien que Peter pouvait sentir son excitation décuplée.

Et comme Peter ne répondit pas... (Non il ne l'était pas) (Mais vraiment il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation) (Et bon sang pourquoi il faisait cela).

Wade posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement.

« C'est dur, tu sais. Et je ne parle pas de ma bite. » murmura Wade.

Peter se pencha un peu et lui retira son masque. Il avait déjà vu le visage de Wade. Deux fois. Il n'avait pas été choqué. Wade n'était pas laid. Il avait juste un problème. Mais Wade, lui, semblait gêné que Peter le voit ainsi.

Il ferma les yeux. Peut être avait-il peur de son regard ? Oh, et puis...

Il rouvrit les yeux, et fut surpris de la tendresse qu'il découvrit dans les prunelles de Spider-Man.

« Wade, » murmura Peter, en posant une main sur sa joue. La peau était rêche, granuleuse.

« Je te dégoûte ? » sourit Wade, en ouvrant le haut de son costume.

Peter secoua la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Quelque de très doux, et Wade se surprit à aimer. Lui qui préférait les choses bestiales.

« Non, espèce d'idiot. »

Et les gémissements qui résonnèrent dans la chambre par la suite étaient une preuve évidente qu'aucun dégoût n'était ressenti.

Mais il y avait autre chose.

Peter pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Tout comme Wade. Et c'était quelque chose d'ultra troublant pour lui. Parce que, son cœur n'avait jamais vraiment battu.

Pour Peter, il se dit qu'il était dans une belle merde.

Peut être n'aurait-il jamais du s'embarquer la dedans. Ca lui aurait fait...

 _Un problème en moins._

…


End file.
